Crave
by SilverCascade
Summary: A story about Danisnotonfire and his true love. Crack pairing ahead! xD Kinda suggestive with a little foul language. One-shot.


**A/N:** _I said I'd never write stories about real people, but this is pure crack and nothing more, so it's cool! xD  
Dan's new video explored ships, and since I don't ship Phan or Kickthestickz, I had to go to my other OTP, and not to be hipster and shit, but I wrote this while waiting for his video to upload, so yeah, I shipped this before it was cool :P _  
-

"Hey Dan, I'm off to the shops," said Phil, slipping on his jacket; it was cold outside, and a light drizzle fell in a thin haze. "You want anything?"

"Uh, no, it's cool." Dan's voice wafted out of his room, the solid wooden door open just a crack.

"Okay, have fun scripting, and this video better be good for making me go to Tesco in the rain! I'll be back soon." The door swung shut as Phil departed, and Dan breathed a sigh of relief.

The young man poked his head around the door and scanned the corridor to double check his flatmate had left. _Definitely gone,_ he thought, running a hand through his freshly straightened hair, a light smile playing on his lips as his fringe fell back into place. _He may be my best friend, but he'll never understand the love I share with her._

Ducking back into his room, he switched his baggy pyjamas out for a pair of tight-fitting jeans and his favourite wolf-printed t-shirt before heading to the kitchen. A steady, brown-eyed look took in the messy living room littered with clothes, games and the occasional pieces of paper and takeaway carton; he poured out the orange juice and planned the fifteen or so minutes he had before Phil returned. If he were careful and quick, he would have just enough time…

His thoughts were interrupted by sweet-smelling wetness on his palms, and glancing down, he realised the orange juice had risen over the rim of the cup and had overflowed onto the breakfast bar.

"Fucking hell!" he cursed, pulling out some paper towels from a drawer. He began to clean up the mess, silently fuming that the fiasco, resulting from his own clumsiness, had cost him precious moments that he could've spent with his love…

Dan's tanned face broke into an involuntary grin a he thought of the one who made him happy, truly happy. He closed his eyes as he pictured her curves, so tempting, and as he inhaled, he could still smell traces of her seductive scent on his skin, the sensuality of it luring him back into her clutches again… the youth's heart sped up as the thoughts multiplied, and he licked his pouting lips in anticipation as he thought of her smooth touch.

_She's so sexy._ He couldn't help but think to the way she'd taunted him last night and the night before that, her red dress rustling as he tore it off and her quiet mumble as he took his first shot at her. _She's different, not like the others…_

"Special," Dan said aloud, heart racing and desire forming in the pit of his stomach, creeping its way into his throat. His hands started trembling and lust clouded his mind. _I can't control myself…I've got the have her, now…_

"Gorgeous, I'm coming for you," he said huskily, heading back into his room and going straight to the dishevelled bed, sheets and duvets tossed aside in wild abandon as he searched for his love.

And suddenly, stark among the dark sheets, she lay before him in all her red-dressed glory.

"Oh, baby," he murmured, perching beside her, tucking her into the crook of his arm. "I've missed you." She didn't reply, but her dress crinkled a little as he adjusted her into a more comfortable, and he liked to think that she had missed him too.

"You really do look beautiful," he said, taking in her sporadic curves, eyes searching through the dress for the goodness underneath that he craved so badly. "Can I…?"

Dan took his love's silence as a definitive yes and leaned in, lips brushing the rippling material of her dress, softly at first but soon with an increasing urgency. "Oh god," he groaned, feeling the dress against his skin, and he took a corner in his teeth and tugged. With a loud rip, the material tore and the low thudding moan of his lover made him gaze at her with a stare so intense and so filled with desire that any other girl's heart would have stopped.

But she wasn't just any other girl.

"I know what I said last night, but I couldn't wait for you. I need you right now!" he breathed, devouring her fine form with his eyes, cradling her body in his hands. Dan's agile hand trailed up her smooth sides, feeling the heat of him melting her away, and he smirked, slipping the offending finger into his mouth, tasting her… "You like that, don't you baby?"

The brunette boy leaned in again, putting her most creamy part into his mouth and sucking gently, ears absorbing the soft noises she made as he squeezed her, and as he felt her skin against his own, and he moaned with pleasure.

Dan's mindset was so heated with excitement and anticipation that he didn't hear the door as it creaked open, nor did he hear his flatmate's inquiry about the sticky breakfast bar.

"Dan, did you seriously spill juice all over the breakfast bar leave it there…" Phil trailed off as he walked into the younger boy's room; his jaw dropped at the sight that befell his bright blue eyes.

His best friend lay on the bed, hugging and licking what appeared to be a large number of round, brown spheres scattered across his bed. Dan's hands and clothes were covered in melted chocolate, and he writhed in a sea of sugary goodness. The huge red wrapper pieces strewn across the room made it difficult to be sure of what had happened, but Phil's eyes widened as he slowly began to realise what he had stumbled upon. He pushed the thought away, figuring that there had to be a rational explanation.

As soon as Dan noticed Phil's presence, he froze, chocolate smeared around his mouth as he looked up at his black-haired flatmate.

"I can explain!" he protested. "It was a super-uber-jumbo bag from America and-"

Phil's expression turned into one of shock and horror as his original suspicions were confirmed. "Dan, what the hell were you doing with those Malteasers?"  
-

**A/N**:_ I don't even know why this exists - partly written to troll the phandom but since now it's a thing it's null and void and partly to make people laugh. Hope you enjoyed it, and I love you, fellow Danosaurs and Philions, and I'm intrigued to know what you thought, so drop me a review! XD_


End file.
